freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Fazbear (Novel)
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Freddy Fazbear is one of five animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. He is an alternate counterpart of Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's and the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Appearances The Silver Eyes Before he was Freddy, he was a young boy (unnamed) who attended his friend's birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. At the party, him and four children were visited by William Afton in a Spring Bonnie suit, one of the two animatronics from Fredbear's Family Diner. He lured them into a back room where he brutally murdered them and hid their corpses inside animatronics. The children's spirits remained trapped in the animatronics. In 1995, The family restaurant that Henry once owned now an incomplete shopping mall has been built in the restaurant's place, but upon further investigation the friends discover the restaurant is still standing, and the mall has been built around it. After breaking in, Charlotte and her friends explore the abandoned restaurant and find that the animatronic mascot characters - Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken, which were built by Charlie's father - have been left behind. The next day, Charlie and her friends attend the scholarship's launch ceremony at their old school, where Michael's parents give a speech about him. Afterwards, John confesses to Charlie that he remembers seeing a strange person in a yellow Freddy costume at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the day of Michael's death, and he now suspects this person was Michael's killer. That night, Charlie, Jessica, John, and Carlton return to the restaurant, accompanied by their friends Lamar, Marla, and her 11-year-old brother Jason. They discover the still-functioning control panel which makes the robots move, and Charlie finds a fourth robot - Foxy the Pirate Fox - which cuts her arm with its hook. The next morning, haunted by recent events, Charlie tells John that before moving to Hurricane her father owned another restaurant called Fredbear's Family Diner, which featured two performing robots, yellow versions of Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie the Bunny. William reveals that the robots are possessed by the vengeful ghosts of his victims, and boasts that they will hunt down and kill any intruders. The group tries to hide in a party room, but all four robots corner them. After Golden Freddy from Fredbear's Family Diner, which Charlie realizes is possessed by Michael's ghost. The Golden Freddy allows them to leave, and Chief Burke arrives to search for the missing Officer Dunn. William attacks in the yellow Bonnie costume, but Charlie activates its spring locks, killing him. As the robots drag William's corpse away, Chief Burke escorts everyone out of the mall. The friends go their separate ways, and before leaving Hurricane, Charlie visits her father's grave, remembering a happy day she had with him. The Twisted Ones Like the rest of his fellow animatronics, Freddy is first seen deactivated in Clay Burke's boiler room. John, Jessica, and Clay Burke arrive at Clay's home to ask the animatronics help to save Charlotte from the clutches of William Afton and his twisted abominations. However, Freddy and others don't respond at first, that is until John mentions "William Afton." At the sight of hearing that name, the original animatronics (excluding Golden Freddy) go berserk and immediately take off to search for their long-awaited nemesis. Later on, when the heroes are cornered by Twisted Freddy , Twisted Bonnie, and Twisted Wolf in Afton's hideout, the original animatronics manage to arrive in time to stop the twisted abominations. Later on, when the heroes are cornered by a horde of Balloon Boys, Freddy immediately charges in to smash the plastic robots. Lumbering through Afton's creations, Freddy creates a pathway for the others to go through. However, when Charlie's house collapses, Freddy strangely disappears along with the rest of the animatronics. The Fourth Closet Freddy himself doesn't appear in the third novel, but alongside his animatronic companions, his Endoskeleton was melded into an amalgamation, a source of remnant for William Afton. Fazbear Frights 1: Into the Pit Freddy Fazbear, along with Bonnie and Chica, appears in the first story, Into the Pit. He was seen on the stage performing with his group for the children in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Gallery Book Covers FNAFTheSilverEyes.jpg 71MTJikiWaL.jpg FNaF-Silver-Eyes-Graphic-Novel.jpg Graphic Novel freddy (tse).jpg tse classics.png Miscellaneous uf1yo13.jpg Category:Book Characters Category:Characters Category:Animatronics